Different Dimension Trainers
by Linknight
Summary: Naruto and Sakura dumped into the world of Pokemon and now travel with Ash and May as they travel through the Hoenn region.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, because if I did Naruto would be a bad ass and Ash would have won the Hoenn league and had May as his girlfriend, but that's it, honest. 

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 1**; Inter-dimensional heroes!

It another beautiful day in the land of fire, the birds are chirping, the wind is blowing…..

"PLEASE SAKURA-CHAN…"

And Naruto is still trying to get Sakura to notice him. Naruto has been trying to get Sakura's attention since the day they got back from the wave mission, and every time she refuses.

Naruto's squad was had just finished their team meeting. Well if you call watching Naruto try to do the chidori a team meeting, then yes that's what happened.

"Naruto I told you that I don't want to watch you work-out" Sakura said.

"Come on Sakura-Chan, all I want to do is show you my new Jutsu that Pervy-Sage taught me." Naruto says as an excuse. He truly is trying his very best to show off to her but to no avail.

It's been three days since the sound sand attack, and the village of Konohagakure has been desperately trying to get back on its feet. They've been having every available ninja go on higher and higher missions with little to no breaks for rest. Even genin squads are sent on missions without their jounin senseis at their side to train them.

"No means No Naruto, now leave me alone" said a very agitated Sakura while trying to walk away with Naruto right on her heals.

As a last resort, before she got into her house, Naruto uses his most powerful and deadly attack he knows… the dreaded puppy dog pout. And as always when someone is hit with that attack, they instantly fall under its power.

"Ok, ok you can show me your new jutsu you know, just stop with the pout ok." She said in defeat.

"Alright!" he said while pumping his arm in the air and jumping. After settling down a little he says "Ok meet me at training-7 in two hours."

"Why in two hours, I thought you were going to show me it now."

"Not now, there isn't enough room here for my jutsu and I want to only show you it."

"Naruto if this is some kind of trick to get me to go on a date with you, you are going to be in a world of hurt." She says while picking him up by his shirt collar.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan, all I want to do is show you my juts;, that is it, I swear." Naruto said while franticly waving his hands in his face as to make some kind of shield to protect his face.

Sakura still needed to think it through though. _Knowing Naruto he probably thinks that this is a date and thinks he's won. But what Sasuke said this morning means that Naruto must have something new to show, but he said that it's too crowded to show here though, which means I have to go to the training ground if I want to see it. I guess that it's alright to go and see what he's got up his sleeves, and if he thinks he's getting a date with me, I'll just pummel him for it._

Naruto took this time to think a little himself. _Man Sakura-Chan is taking her time to decide, all I want to do is show her the summoning jutsu and show her how strong I am now. And hopefully in those two hours I can finally summon chief toad and really impress her. _

Sakura sighs and drops Naruto on his feet. "Alright, I'll see you at the training ground in two hours so you can show me this new jutsu; and Naruto, if you think you can get a free date out of this then you got another thing coming." She said walking up to her front door; and at the last part stops and turns very slowly and gives Naruto a very deadly death glare.

Naruto cringed at the glare and gave a very scared out of his mind smile. "D-don't worry Sakura-Chan, all I want to do is show you my new move."

And with that he ran as fast as he could to the training ground to practice.

--------

Unknown to Sakura and Naruto, their discussion was being watched by someone; someone hidden in the shadow of a building.

"Soon, very soon, the tests that will decide the fate of two worlds will take place. And you will be the catalyst for their fates."

The mysterious person then disappears into the shadow with a smile spread across his face.

--------

Sakura watched Naruto leave until he was out of site; she then walked into her house. "Mom I'm home!" she yells while taking her sandals off and shutting the door.

"Welcome home dear, anything interesting happen today with you team?" Her mother asked as if it was an everyday thing, which it was. Her mother was never the worry wart when it came to her daughter and the whole ninja thing she was doing. She was even married to a ninja and she still never understood the whole thing. So she just says good luck and to be back home safely.

"Nothing to out of the ordinary, Sasuke-kun still being his awesome self, and Naruto no baka still being his normal baka self." Sakura said while laying on the couch to look at the ceiling.

"Oooooh, there has to be something that you've done today that's been exciting and adventurous." Her mother said while walking into the living room to tidy up.

While sitting up and swinging her legs out to be in a sitting position, she grabs for her gameboy advanced that was lying on the living room table. She would never admit it even to Ino, who even knew she played videogames, but she loved to play games, especially her gameboy game Pocket monsters advanced.

"Well, I promised Naruto that I would meet him at the training ground in two hours to see what new jutsu he has. But I'm thinking of just staying home and train up my Pocket monsters team." She says while turning on her gameboy to check on her Pokémon.

"Well, I say go and see what the boy has to show and then decide if it is good or bad." Her mother says while dusting off the paintings on the wall.

"But mooooom, this is Naruto were taking about."

"So, I don't think you should just leave him hi and dry when you promised him you would go and see him."

"Yeah, I guess your right about that mom, I did promise to meet him, and knowing Naruto, he will be extremely hurt if I didn't show up." Sakura says as she puts the game down and stands to look at her mother.

"That's my girl." But after a quick sniff. "But before you go and see that young man, you should probably take a quick shower so you don't stink for your date." Her mother says with a smile at the last part.

"MOM it's not a date, he's just going to show me a new move, that's it!" she says with a blush that could rival her hair.

"Ok, ok, I believe you just go and take that shower young lady or you're not going to get any cookies I made this morning." Her mother laughs.

While going up the stairs to go take a shower Sakura starts to think about her relationship with her friends. How much they mean to her. How she would feel if any of them, even Naruto, would be killed or even injured. Even though everyone is starting to get over the loss of the Third, it still stings knowing that such a wondrous man died.

--------

Naruto was basically skipping all the way to the training ground after being able to get Sakura to come see his new jutsu and finally impress her. He was so hi up in the clouds that he didn't even notice the person right in front of him.

WHAM

"Ouch, sorry about that I guess I wasn't watching were I was going." Naruto said while standing up with his eyes closed. But as he got to his feat no one was there.

"Where did he go, I'm sure I ran in to someone just now…… Or did I?" after looking around once or twice He just shrugs it off and starts running towards the training ground to practice.

------

Around the corner of a fence not too far from where Naruto was, was a hooded figure.

He had a very sinister smile on his face.

------

Half an hour later.

Naruto had finally made it to the training ground and is breathing very heavily. After taking a small brake to get his breath back, he noticed something was in his pocket. He takes what seems to be a gameboy out. And after close examination he figures out that it his gameboy.

"What's my gameboy doing in my pocket; I thought that I left it home?" With a quick survey of his surroundings "I might as well check to see if my team is ok." And with that he turns it on and starts to play. What game is he playing, well it's Pokémon.

Naruto, to what everyone knows, is quit the gamer and if he had to choose a game he liked, he would tell you he's a Pokémon master. He has every gameboy game and has mastered every one. He's challenged everyone that he knows who plays the game and has wasted every single one of them.

He made sure to watch every episode back when it started and if he missed a single episode he would feel lost on what is happening in the show. After becoming a ninja he gave up on watching and keeping track of what's happening on the show to concentrate on his ninja skills.

"Well it looks like everyone is ok, now to training." He said while placing the gameboy in his pocket. Just as he was about to concentrate his chakra into his jutsu a very loud yell made him lose his concentration.

"Hhaaaaaayyy, Naruto, what's you up too?!!!" yelled none other than Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba jumped down from the tree he was in with his team right behind him but their sensei was no were to be seen.

Naruto was a little surprised by this. "Kiba, what the hell are you doing here?!!!!" Asked Naruto, more in anger then surprise.

"We were just on our way to meet up with our sensei when Hinata here," he said while pointing at Hinata, "thought she saw something head this way so we decided to come and check it out to make sure."

"Oh, well that makes sense, I guess?" Naruto said somewhat confused.

_Didn't I come from that way? _Naruto thought, but put it to the side for the time being. Since he noticed Shino was looking at him intensely, or so Naruto thought.

"What's up Shino? Do I have something on my face?" Naruto asked

Shino, being the cool guy he is, just stands there for a sec then asks "I was just wondering why you were out hear all alone."

"Yeah, why are you out here all alone?" Kiba asked, while eyeing Naruto like he was trying to find something abnormal about him.

"NNaruto-kun?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Naruto chuckled and scratched behind his head while saying "Well, you see, I was planning on practicing my new jutsu, so that when Sakura-Chan comes by later, I will have mastered it by then."

"New jutsu, you say, can we see it?" Kiba asked, eager to see what he had up his sleeves.

"Sure, just watch." Naruto said before starting again to gather chakra, but just as he got enough chakra, he gets interrupted again, but this time it was their sensei, Kurenai.

"So this is where you three are, and here I thought you were in trouble." She said sarcastically.

"S-sorry Kurenai-sensei, b-but we thought w-we saw s-something on the way here and d-decided to see what it w-was." Hinata stuttered out while stepping up to her sensei and bowing.

"Yeah, and when we got here we ran into Naruto, and well, here we are." Kiba said while stepping up to stand next to Hinata. Even Akamaru got in his two cents by agreeing wish Kiba, but no one except Kiba understood him though.

"All right, all right I give; just get to the meeting point so we can get going on today's practice." Kurenai said with a small giggle.

"Ok sensei, we'll get going." Kiba then turned to Naruto "sorry man, maybe next time."

"S-sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata apologized while bowing to Naruto.

Then Kiba, Hinata, and Shino left a baffled Kurenai and Naruto to get to their own training ground to practice. Kurenai then looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow to say "what was that all about?"

Naruto said, with his hand behind his head scratching it, "Oh I was just about to practice my new jutsu when they came. They asked if they could see it. But you came just as I was about to show them." Ending with a big goofy grin on his face.

Kurenai understood now why they were apologizing to him, and now knew more of why they were late to practice today. She then turned to leave. As she was about to leave, she stops.

Still with her back to him she says "I'm sorry my students interrupted your practice Naruto, but before I go, may I ask who taught you your new jutsu?"

"Hue, oh, it was the pervy-sage that taught me my new jutsu while Kakashi-sensei was teaching Sasuke his jutsu." Naruto said surprised by the question. Kurenai was dumb founded by the name, and had to ask who he was. "Oh, well I call him pervy-sage because he's a meager pervert, and watches girls in the hot spring. But everyone ells, I guess, calls him Jiraiya."

_Jiraiya hue, I wondered why he was back, but what was the jutsu he taught Naruto that needed that amount of chakra to us. Could it have been…. _Her thoughts were interrupted by her students wondering what was taking her so long.

After Kurenai waved to Naruto, without even looking back at him and disappeared, Naruto started to think. _Well that was weird, but now that they're gone I can get back to training to show how much I've changed to Sakura-Chan. _And with that he went back to gathering chakra.

----------

While all that was going on, Sakura was just coming downstairs from her shower and getting dressed when she heard knocking on her front door. "I got it mom!" She said while running to the door to open it and see who it was. Just as she unlocked the door, it burst open to revile none other than her ex-best friend Ino Yamanaka and her team.

"Hey forehead, how's it going!" said/yelled Ino.

Sakura sure was surprised by the sudden unexpected surprise by Ino and her team, but kept her cool for the most part and asked "what the hell are you doing here Ino-pig?"

"What, can't an old friend come over and say hi once and a while to her best friend?" said Ino with the fakest smile she could make.

Sakura, seeing through the smirk, crosses her arms and starts listing reasons why. "First off, you never came over to my house even when we were friends, before Sasuke-kun. Second, you only smile like that when you have something up your sleeve or you are trying to get out of something. And last you have your team with you."

"Oh these two, they're here because we just finished our team meeting and decided to come together. Now aren't you going to let us in or not?" Ino said while crossing her own arms and taping her foot.

Sakura sighs and steps to the side so Ino and her team can come in. Ino, being herself, barges right in, but Shikamaru with Chouji steps up to Sakura to apologies.

"Sorry Sakura-san, but Ino was too troublesome to deal with when we were passing in front of your house." Shikamaru said while taking his sandals off.

"We were on our way to the barbeque restaurant." Said Chouji while still scarifying down his bag of potato chips. Sakura wasn't surprised by this, probably because she already knew that Ino's team was known for going to the barbeque after almost every team mission.

"It's all right, just don't stay too long, I have to go and meet with someone in about……" she said while trying to find a clock. As she look towards the living room clock she see Ino pick something up. After a better look, Sakura mentally screams at herself for leaving that there.

"INO give that back before you do something stupid with it!!" she said while practically running at Ino to grab her gameboy from her. Ino was surprised by Sakura, when she yelled at her, but remembered what she had in her hand.

"Oh don't worry forehead, I didn't mess with anything, all I did was see what you had in it." Ino said before putting the hand held devise on the table where she found it. Right after she did Sakura scooped it up and turned it off and ran up to her room.

"Ino, what did you do this time? Shikamaru said while stepping up to Ino to stare her down.

"Nothing you have to worry about Shikamaru, just some friendly teasing." Ino said before sticking her tongue out in a playful way. Chouji just kept eating his chips and sat down as if it was an everyday thing.

Shikamaru sighs and says his catch phrase "troublesome." Then sat down next to Chouji knowing Sakura wasn't going to be happy with Ino. And as He predicted Sakura was practically stomping down her stairs with a whole lot of killer intent. And as he also predicted it was all meant for Ino.

"INO you are never to touch that unless I say so. What were you thinking, you could have-." She would have continued but stopped as she remembered that they weren't the only ones in the room.

"It's ok Sakura; we already know you play video games. By the way where's your mom?" Said Shikamaru with his eyes closed like he was asleep.

"Oh, she should be in the kitchen?" Sakura said while looking to the kitchen.

"I WAS in the kitchen, but after hearing you come in I made snacks for everyone." Her mom said while caring in a tray of assorted snacks and four glasses of water.

"Thanks Miss. Haruno, but I suggest you keep them away from Chouji or you'll be eaten out of house and home." Ino said while taking a glass water and a snack off the tray.

"INO!!" Chouji whined after putting his bag of chips a way to take a glass of water and a snack.

------------

On the house across the street was a figure in a tunic with the hood over his head in a way that no one can see him. The tunic was blue with two white strips that went down the side of it. He had watched Ino and her team go into Sakura's house without anyone noticing he was there.

"The Time for the ultimate test is almost here. This test will be very interesting and will change everyone's vision. Too bad he has forbid me from foreseeing what is to come. But he does everything is his own way. I just hope these two are redy for what they about to take on unlike the last two."

------------

Two and a half hours later

------------

"….. and that's why I will never eat more than breakfast and dinner." Said Ino before taking a sip from her second glass of water.

Ino and her team stayed at Sakura's up till now telling stories and laughing at jokes with her and her mom. Even there sensei Asuma came by to see what the holdup was when Sakura's mom told him that it was okay for them stay over and have fun. Asuma surrendered and told them where to meat up tomorrow for their mission then left.

After about an hour Chouji and Shikamaru left to go cloud watching and grab another bag of chips. Ino and Sakura didn't even notice them leave as they kept telling each other stories about their advancers and missions.

As the sun was starting to set in the horizon the girls were practically best of friends' again, talking about boys and other girl stuff, when Sakura's mom turned to look at the clock to see what time it was.

"Oh my, Sakura dear, you're an hour late for the meeting with your little friend of yours at your training place." She said while standing up.

"Oh crap, I'm late. Sorry Ino but I have to leave." Sakura said while standing herself. She then runs to the front door and tries to put her sandals on as fast as she can.

Ino, the last to stand, asks "what's the hurry forehead, late for a date or something" while walking up to Sakura.

"No Ino-pig, I promised Naruto that I would see his new jutsu. And the time we were supposed to meet up at was about an hour ago." She said while making sure her sandals were on properly.

"You know forehead if you hadn't wasted your time talking to me and my team you would had been on time. Tisk, tisk" Ino said while waving her right finger side to side to signify disappointment.

"I would stay and argue more but I'm already late for Naruto so I'll see you later Ino-pig." And with that she was gone.

----------

Fifteen minutes later.

_I hope Naruto isn't too mad at me for being late. But knowing him, he'll just shrug it off and give me that same big goofy grin he always has. _Sakura thought as she landed just outside the training ground after running the entire way there.

As she was about to walk into the field she hears noises that sound like two people talking. One is someone she knew but the other wasn't. She followed the sound while still being hidden from site. When she got close enough to the source she was flabbergasted by what she saw. There was Naruto taking to a frog, or a toad or whatever.

As she got closer, while still being in the shadows, she could understand what they were saying. What she heard hit her, hit her hard.

"……And that is how I am the greatest toad in the world, second to pops of course." The toad named Gamakichi said.

"Wow that would have been cool, Gamakichi, if I wasn't there at the time." Naruto said eyeing the toad.

While frantically looking at his roast, as to be like looking at a watch, Gamakichi says "Wow is that the time sorry kid but I have to go before pops gets mad."

"Yea, I guess you're right. And it looks like what you said is true. She isn't coming." Naruto said in a disappointed tone.

"Yea, I know I'm right, but still kid, don't let it get you down, She might still come. But I still doubt it." He said while shaking.

"I guess I just wanted her to acknowledge me like I do her."

"I don't know kid, but if she does come, I'll see you later." Gamakichi said before puffing away in a cloud of smoke.

"I might as well get going, she isn't coming I guess." Just as he turned to leave, he's met with Sakura about two or so trees a way. "Sakura-chan?"

With a small blush of embarrassment on her face she says "sorry I'm late. Ino came over with her team and we lost track of time."

"It's ok Sakura-chan, I didn't even notice." Naruto lied while hiding his true feelings behind his mask.

Taking notice of the mask but ignoring it she says "well now that I'm here, I would like to see your new jutsu."

"That will have to wait for that now young one; there is a test you must take." Someone said from the shadows.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Naruto yelled while stepping in front of Sakura to protect her. Just then two figures jumped out from some trees right in front of them but giving them five feet of space.

One had a blue tunic on with light blue strips going every which why. He also had a big diamond in the middle of his chest that was mounted on an odd shaped like mount. The other had on a pinkish white tunic with two big round plates like thing on his shoulders. He also has two big pearls in the middle of both plates with light purple lines going to the pearls. Both had their heads hidden under hoods.

The one in the white tunic stretched his left hand out and out of nowhere some kind of black hole appeared. It didn't suck anything into it or release anything but looked very demonic to Naruto and Sakura.

The eyes of the one in a blue tunic glowed white while Naruto and Sakura both felt like they couldn't move an inch.

"What are you going to do with us?!" Sakura yelled as she and Naruto lost feeling of the ground.

The white one says, while Naruto and Sakura are slowly levitated to the portal, "we are taking you to a new world….."

"The world of Pokémon." The blue one said as Naruto and Sakura float into the hole to a new world. A new advancer.

-----------

To be continued…….

----------

Author notes;

Here you go with my second story, I hope you like it.

It might or might not be a while before the next chapter but I will try to update as soon as possible. It's just that college and work and life really don't get along as I'd like them to.

Also the Pokémon for Naruto and Sakura are up to you, well three for each of them are any way. Just give me a final evolution or what not and the attitude that they will have. Also give me an Idea for which two eevees that they should have.

Finally, the story will only have four main characters so don't expect to see Brock or Max come along, but will have a role or two in it. The stories will take some time but I will move as fast as I can so be ready.

See you next time. And Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except maybe the plot, but that's it, honest.

_Thoughts _

"(Kyuubi)"

(pokédex)

_**Arceus**_

**Chapter 2****; **The test starts

"It looks like team rockets' blasting off agaaaaaaaaaaaiiin!!!!!!...Waabbuu," screamed Team Rocket as they flew through the sky, to an unknown location far, far away. All they wanted to do was one little thing. Take a Pikachu from its trainer and give it to their boss as a gift. But time and time again they fail in their attempts, and blast off in some way shape or form.

This time they thought that if they were able to take all of its power, it would be easier to take. Too bad they didn't know that Pikachu was suffering from over power and wasn't able to control its electricity properly. It was even close to exploding from the amount of internal power it had in it. But it was too late for them as they tried to suck Pikachu dry to only overload their robot and blow sky high.

As the dust from the explosion settles we see our heroes standing in awe of the amount of power just produced. Pikachu stands confident and proud even giving its own two sense to the sky rocketing foes. Before which it falls to the lack of energy and hi exhaustion from using so much power.

"Pikachu, Pikachu are you ok?" Ash asked as he ran to check on his Pokémon.

"He'll be ok Ash…..we just need to get back to my lab to check him out for any traces of unneeded electricity that might still be in his body," said professor Burch as Ash picked Pikachu up. Just as they are about to head back to the lab, a strange vortex appears in the sky directly above Burch's lab.

"Hay, what's that up there?" May says while pointing at the vortex so Ash and the Professor can see.

"It looks to be a vortex of some kind," says Burch; "and if my calculations are correct, it's right over my lab."

"Look there's something coming out of it," Ash said as two small dote shaped figures fall from the vortex. It then closes, leaving the sky the way it was before it came.

"MY LAB!!!" bellowed Burch as he ran to his lab to check for damages and to see of anyone was injured.

---------

As they arrived at the lab they see Burch's accident standing out front with a sense of worry on his face. He seemed to be looking for them. After spotting Burch he starts waving and yelling to them.

"Is every think ok?" asked Burch after caching his breath from running all the way there.

"Yes sir, there's nothing damaged in the lab, but that's beside the point. You have to come inside and see this sir." The assistant said while taking his boss's hand to lead him inside.

As he leads them in the lab they are greeted by two hooded figures waiting for them. They were standing over two children that were out cold. The kids were lying shoulder to shoulder almost back to back on the couch. They had their heads down and were lightly snoring.

"It's good you're here, now all we have to do is wait for these two." One of the men in hoods said without looking at them.

---------

Later that day….

It's been a few hours since the hooded men and children were discovered in Burch's lab. Burch demanded many of times to know who they were but all they would say is that they will tell them everything when the children wake. Ash was too worried about Pikachu to worry about them now. After convincing Burch to look at Pikachu to see if he's ok, the professor says all he needs now is some sleep.

May, just watching for now, accidentally draws attention to herself and the professor remembers that she's there for her first Pokémon. Ash, not wanting to miss this, comes in to see what she picks. When seeing the three choices she decides to take the Torchic as her starter. After everything seemed to have settled down, the children start to wake.

"Owe, what hit us?" The girl said sitting up rubbing her head.

"I don't know, but whatever it was –HAY, where are we?" said the boy, while jumping to his feet. Just as he gets his bearings, he suddenly doubled over in pain hugging his stomach.

"Naruto!!" the girl said

"What's wrong with him?" Birch asked before kneeling over the boy to see what's wrong.

Before anyone could say anything, a flash of light blinds everyone. Once the light disappears all that is left is an elderly man with a beard that could reach the floor. He was bald on top, but had hair all around it that reached his shoulders. In his hand was some kind of square plate that was also white but had some kind of writing on it.

"_**He will be ok but first we have to take care of his occupant."**_ He said pointing at the table on the other side of the room.

"Who are you?" Asked Burch

"_**No time for that now! He must be extracted from this boy now before it too late."**_ He said picking the kid up and walked over to the table.

"Who must be extracted?"

After lying the boy down on the table, without even looking at Burch, he says "_**The Nine-tailed fox."**_

"WHAT?!?!?" the girl screamed. She runs to the elderly and grabs his white robe to turn him to her. "What do you mean the Nine-tailed fox; he was killed nearly twelve years ago."

"_**You were lied to child, because he is very much alive. Tell me, can there really be anyone who can kill a demon, is there anyone that has that much power. Power that not only killed a demon, but killed the legendary Nine-tailed fox?"**_ Said the elderly man.

"What are they saying?" Ash asked May without looking away.

"How should I know?" Replied May.

"But why is he in Naruto?" The girl asked while he extended his open hand over Naruto's stomach. It started to glow white and Naruto calmed down.

"_**I cannot tell you why, but I can tell you that he was chosen for this fate and he alone keeps the fox at bay. It is up to you now to decide if he is the fox or only his jailer."**_

Without even hesitating the girl replies, "Naruto is my friend and comrade; I will never abandon him. But I would like to know what you're doing to him."

"_**I am rearranging the molecules of the seal and the chakra that was applied to it into an object of this dimension's making. It is called a -" **_Just as he was about to say what it is Naruto started glowing. After the glowing was done, the old man had a ball in his hand_** "pokéball."**_

"Uh, what hit me and then ran me over?" Naruto said sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Naruto!!"

"Sakura-chan?" He said while she hugged him.

"_**Now that we are all awake, how about we all speak the same way too." **_The plate in his hand then started glowing.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"He means that we can all understand each other now." Said May without any hesitation.

"You understood him!" Ash said surprising May with realization.

"Master we are sorry for disobeying your orders." The man in the pink hood said after he and the man in the blue hood kneel before him.

"_**Oh yes, you two. I'm very disappointed in you Palkia and even more so in you Dialga." **_The elderly man said while turning to them.

"We are sorry master Arceus." They said in unison.

"Arceus?! As in Arceus the Pokémon god?!" Yelled Burch.

"Arceus?" Ash said before taking his pokédex out to see but nothing came up.

"_**Here, let me help you with that."**_ He then taps the pokédex with his finger and it then starts to display info on all three of them.

(Arceus, the alpha Pokémon. It is told in mythology that this Pokémon was born before the universe even existed. It is said that it shaped the universe with its 1,000 arms.)

(Palkia, the spatial Pokémon. It is said to live in a gap in the spatial dimension parallel to ours. It has the ability to distort space, and is described as a deity in mythology.)

(Dialga, the temporal Pokémon. It is said that time began moving when it was born. It has the power to control time, and is described as a deity in mythology.)

"Wow." Everyone said but Burch and the human Pokémon.

"_**Yes, now to get you back to your world before it's too late."**_ Arceus said. Just as he puts his hand up to make a portal.

"If you're going to take us back, why bring us here in the first place?" Asked Sakura.

"_**I did not, they did."**_ He said while gesturing towered Palkia and Dialga. _**"It was to see if the links were strong enough."**_

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Naruto.

"_**When the universe began there was not just one but thousands of different types of universes. There were so many that the very fabric of reality was stretched to its limits to keep them together and safe. Eventually we started losing some. Luckily, Palkia had an idea that if the universes were connected by a chain, created by the very universe itself, they would be able to hold themselves together. But over time the chains became weaker in some and started to unravel. Palkia then tuck it onto himself to test the strength of every chain." **_Said Arceus.

"That's cool and all but what do's this have to do with us." Asked Naruto before getting bopped on the head by Sakura.

"He's getting to that!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"_**The chains weren't normal chains; they were links built through the strength of the hearts of the Humans destined to bare it. It is never the same family and can sometimes double on one end. I told Palkia that your worlds were not redy for the trial, but he believed you were because of the amount of power coming off of your end." **_He said the end part while pointing at Naruto and Sakura.

"I believed that if I were to take you-" Palkia said while pointing to May and Ash, "to their universe you would not be able to handle it; but if they were to come here, they would past the test with flying colors."

"_**But you didn't take into account that their world had two signatures for the link instead of one. That's why you instantly thought that their end of the chain had a double link instead of a single!"**_ Arceus said with his voice rising with every second.

"I'm sorry master; I didn't know the boy's seal had the same power signature as the link."

After hearing seal, Naruto got very nervous next to Sakura, which she saw. Then thought back to the discussion she had with Arceus about Naruto guest. "It's ok Naruto, I know and I don't think you're the Kyuubi." She said

Naruto was beyond relived to hear that. It then hit him what they were saying. "Wait if I'm not the link then that means…"

"_**Yes, it is Sakura that is the link at your end of the chain while May here is this world's end. Now before any more time is wasted…"**_ Arceus said before getting interrupted by Dialga.

"Master, there is something you must know…"

"_**No more talking from you till we get back. And don't worry, they will forget everything after they leave to their own world."**_

That's not what I meant Master, it's that—" Dialga tried to say before Arceus made a portal to their world and it closed down instantly. "Too much time as gone by and the universes are too far away now."

"That shouldn't be a problem, right; I mean all you have to do is make a new portal." Burch said to add in his two cense in.

"_**If we did, they would either die of old age because of the time it would take to move from your universe to theirs; or they would be lost forever in the dimensional rift. And don't get me started on how much damage we would do if we were to move back time in not just this world but both." **_Arceus said in a defeated tone. _**"Alright, I guess now that the universes are too distant from each other you will have to stay in this world for the year."**_

"Why a year?" Sakura asked

"_**It's how long it takes for the universes to move away then come back so that it's close enough for the portal. Now hear me well young ones, there are people of every universe that know of what I just told you and will try to capture you and use your link to move between universes. With that ability they could conquer both worlds with each other's power. Be safe and be strong because they are coming for you. Lastly, the power you know and use in your world will not work in here, so you will have to use this world's power to defend yourselves." **_And with that the three legendary pokémon, in human forms, disappear in a blinding light.

"That was truly fascinating" said Burch after getting his sense of bearing back from the light show. Seeing everyone's faces he takes command and says, "Now I know this has been a long and troubling day for all of us, so let's all just go to sleep so that we can be able to think more clearly about this tomorrow."

After deciding where everyone would be sleeping; the girls in the bed room, Ash with Pikachu, Burch in his office, Burch's assistant went home and Naruto on the couch, all seemed to have finally calmed down.

---------

Middle of the night.

A figure walks by Naruto out the front door. The figure never made a sound while walking out the front door. The figure thought that it was in the clear since no one was awake, or so he thought. After waiting until the figure was outside, Naruto followed it into the woods to see who it was.

---------

Outside in the woods.

Crying could be heard in the forest just outside. Naruto, without making a sound, spied on the crying figure that was surrounded by Pokémon that were there to see what the matter was. Studying the figure closer Naruto knew instantly who it was.

It was Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, what's the matter? " Naruto asked kneeling in front of Sakura.

Sakura quickly rubs the tears from her eyes "Sorry Naruto, I didn't see you there."

"Sakura-chan why are you crying?" Asked Naruto in the most serious face he could muster. After making eye contact with Sakura, she felt that he was burning right through her.

"I guess that it finally kicked in that we will never get back to our friends." Sakura said while braking eye contact with Naruto.

"But we will get back Sakura-chan; we just have to wait a year." He said trying to get her to stop crying.

"How can you be so sure he wasn't lying to us? How can you be so calm when we might never get back to our Universe?" she asked with tears that seemed to never stop falling.

Doing something he never thought that he would ever do, he took her face in his hands so that she would look at him straight in the eyes. "Sakura-chan, we will get back because I know we will get back. And if that isn't enough, I will promise you we will get back home no matter what. And you know what I do when I make a promise."

"You never give up until you have fulfilled your promise. That's your nindo, your ninja way. But what about these people who are after me and May?" Sakura said trying to keep herself from crying.

"Then we will become pokémon trainers and show them that we are nothing to mess with." Naruto said letting go of Sakura and standing up.

Also standing up, Sakura says. "But you don't know how to be a pokémon trainer."

"Then Ash will train us, and with him training us, we can win any pokémon battle" said Naruto.

"How" – started Sakura but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Because I believe in him and us. Please Sakura-chan believe in us. Believe in me." Naruto said looking straight into Sakura's eyes.

"Alright Naruto we can become pokémon trainers." She said while thinking _I might as well. I can even use what I know from the pocket monsters game to help. Maybe even see if they have contest halls._

"ALL RIGHT!!! You won't regret it Sakura-chan" said Naruto, jumping and pumping his right hand in the air, while thinking _I finally get to be a pocket monster trainer!!_

"We better get back before everyone wakes up." Sakura said before running back to lab. Naruto didn't even see her go though, which she saw. "Come on Naruto, you don't want to be lost in the woods now do you?"

When he realized what's happening he starts running towards Sakura while yelling "Wait for me!"

---------

Next morning

Naruto and May are outside while Ash and Sakura are inside. Ash was with Pikachu after he woke up. Sakura was talking to the Professor about becoming a Pokémon trainer and getting her starter Pokémon. May was so touched by Ash and his love for his Pokémon that she thought it would be good to do the same thing. It could even help her get over her fear of Pokémon.

Naruto was looking over a pokéball that the professor gave him this morning. In it was the dreaded Kyuubi. Naruto was deciding if he should keep him as his starter or just leave him with Burch. Just as Naruto was about to make his decision Ash and Sakura come out. Ash was happy as ever since he had his buddy back with him. Sakura had a pokéball in one hand and a pokédex in the other.

"What pokémon did you choose Sakura?" Asked May seeing the pokéball.

"I choose mudkip. Here you go Naruto, your pokédex. With that you're officially a pokémon trainer." Sakura said while handing Naruto his pokédex. After seeing the pokéball in his hand she asks "is that Kyuubi, Naruto?"

"Aye, I'm just deciding what to do with him" said Naruto looking at kyuubi's pokéball. As he was about to say what he decided, the pokéball started to shake.

"What's happening?" Ash said seeing the ball shake.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Naruto said before the ball fell out of his hand and opened up.

"(I'm finally fffrrrreeeeeeeeeee)" the Kyuubi roared as it came out of the ball.

---------

To be continued. . . . . . .

---------

Author notes:

Well there you go, Naruto and Sakura are in the pokémon world and are traveling with Ash and May. There is even some narusaku action going down. Don't worry I'm just beginning this story and there will be plenty of Advancedshipping to come. Even the Kyuubi gets some time in the story.

Also I'm still waiting for the pokémon for Naruto and Sakura. Just tell me what finale evolution of any pokémon from Kanto, Johto, or Hoenn. **NO** legendaries and **NO** shiny.

Once again, it might or might not be a while before the next chapter but I will try to update as soon as possible. College and life and work - take a guess.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except maybe the plot, but that's it, honest.

_Thoughts _

"(Kyuubi)"

**Chapter 3;** foxy attitude

"( Hahahahahaha, now that I'm free from that retched seal, I can get my revenge for those horrid twelve years of my life in that were in that disgusting child's body!)" The Kyuubi yelled as he looked to the havens, not even caring where he is.

"K-Ky-Kyuubi is that you?" Naruto asked in both fear and surprise. He got even more fearfull as the fox looked at him with dark intentions flowing off of him.

With an evil smile the Kyuubi says "(Yes kit, it is me. And now I can pay you back for forcing me to give you my chakra for your meaningless ninja games, and having to endure your ridiculous idiocy.)" He then pounces at Naruto.

Naruto, at the last minute, jumps to the side to dodge the fox, but still gets his jacket sliced horizontally. The Kyuubi then jumps at him again, but to have Naruto roll off to the side before he hit. He then jumps again, but this time lower, and successfully trips Naruto onto his stomach. As Naruto turns onto his back he is met with a claw on his chest pushing him down.

"(Your good kit, I give you that, but you are no match for me. Now I will squash you as I grow to my normal size and strength.)" He then closed his eyes and started to gather all of the energy he could so to grow large again.

After a couple of minutes of attempting to gather energy the Kyuubi peaks, to see if he has grown, to only see that he is still the same size. He tries again but to only see that he is still the same size. He tries once more, concentrating even harder, but still nothing happens.

"(What's the meaning of this? Why can't grow to my normal size, dam I can't even feel my demonic chakra.)"

"That is because we're not in Konoha, or in our own universe any more you stupid fox!" Naruto said from under the fox.

"(What do you mean, how aren't we in our own universe?!)" Kyuubi said with his face inches away from Naruto's.

"We'll tell you, but please get off of Naruto first." Said Sakura while Ash stepped in front of her and May stood behind her.

The Kyuubi reluctantly steps off Naruto after huffing in his face. Then he sits and stairs at Sakura, while stepping out from behind Ash, and helps Naruto to his feet.

"(Tell me, before I decide to change my mind and kill you.)" Kyuubi said through his gritted teeth.

They then start explaining everything to Kyuubi from how they were transported to his world. How the seal was changed from what it was to now, a pokéball. That May and Sakura are links to their two worlds. They were stuck there because their two universes are too far from each other. That they were going to be pokémon trainers.

"….. Finally, Naruto was just about to decide what to do with you-." She said before being interrupted by Kyuubi with a not so friendly voice.

"('What to do with me?!?!' Like I would let that idiot decide anything that had to do with ANYTHING!)"

"HAY YOU STUPID FOX, I'm smarter than you think…" Naruto said before Sakura covered his mouth with her hand and held him still, so he couldn't get himself in even more trouble.

"Shut-it Naruto before you get us killed." Sakura whispered/said.

"I don't believe you have to worry about him kids? I believe Kyuubi here was also changed when Arceus changed the seal on Naruto. I also believe that his power is being superset so that his new body can adjust to the fact that it's no longer a demon but a pokémon." Said Burch as he came outside to see what is happening.

"(And what, my dear professor, gives you that idea?)" Kyuubi said both sarcastic and anger.

"How about the fact that you look like a Ninetales pokémon."

"(What do you mean?)" Kyuubi said standing.

"Here look in my mirror and see." May said while taking out a hand mirror from her fanny pack.

While May held the hand mirror, Kyuubi looked himself over and found that he did look different. Instead of his blood red fur it was a dark white, from head to toe except for the tips of his tales were orange. He had a main that made him look like he was a lion instead of a fox. His feet were normal paws instead of hand like ones. The only thing that hadn't changed was his eyes, they were still red and demonic looking.

"(I don't understand. Why did he change me and limit my power?)" He said looking down and fell to his rear.

"As I said before, it's so that you can adapt to this universe and more importantly your new body. As for your body, all I can guess is that your body before ran purely off of what you call chakra, and since this world doesn't us chakra, you would have to use this world's power to live. Your body would have probably rejected it and utterly killed you." Burch said while eyeing the sky. After turning back to look at the Kyuubi he sees that what he just said didn't help the fox's attitude at all.

After standing and turning away from everyone Kyuubi says "(Fine, if I'm going to have to live in this world like this, then I'll do it by myself.)" He then starts running down the dirt path.

"Hay, wait, Kyuubi!!" Naruto said while running a few steps after Kyuubi.

"He'll be fine by himself Naruto. You on the other hand have to go grab your starter before we get going." Sakura said, stepping up and placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. But after seeing Naruto's face and the amount of worry that it showed she starts to get worried herself. "Naruto?"

"Let me guess. You were going to ask if he would be your starter weren't you?" Ash said stepping up to Naruto and placing his hand on his other shoulder. Naruto looked at Ash with surprise. Was it that obvious? Ash didn't even look back at him but still stared in the direction of were Kyuubi ran off.

Looking down in defeat he says "Ya, I was."

"Then what are waiting for, go after him." Ash said while pushing Naruto forward.

"Are you crazy? He tried to kill Naruto and you want him to come back and join us?!" Asked Sakura, her voice getting higher with each world.

Ash stared scratching Pikachu behind the ear and said. "When I started, Pikachu and I never got a long. I can't even remember the number of times he shocked me for no reason at all. But over time we became best of friends even if we had bad time in the past, all that matters is that we are best of friends now. Naruto, even if you two never got along in the past that doesn't mean you can't become best of friends now."

"That's pretty corny if you ask me Ash?" Said Sakura.

"Corny or not he's right, I've got to after Kyuubi, and whether he likes it or not he's going to be my starter!" Naruto said before running a few feet. Turing back he says "Thanks for everything professor, but I have to go get my starter." He then started running in the direction Kyuubi ran off.

"HEY, wait for me, I don't want to miss this." Then Ash started to run after Naruto.

"Boys. Thanks again professor for letting us stay in your home and sparing a starter for me." Sakura said bowing then turned and ran off after Ash and Naruto.

The professor then turned to May and with his eyes closed says "Well that was interesting, but now on to you. May, there will be pokémon of all shapes and sizes that…" the professor however stops after opening his eyes and sees that May wasn't there.

"Hay guys, wait for me!!" The professor heard May yell, as he franticly looked every direction for her.

With a sigh the professor says "kids these days, always running on into adventures." And with that he heads back into his lab.

---------

With Kyuubi

After running for what felt like hours, Kyuubi stopped at a pond that was a couple of feet away from the main road. He was breathing hard and had to stop so he could catch his breath and get some water for himself. He then stares at his reflection in the water.

"(Stupid body, stupid universe, stupid everything! Look at yourself, you don't even look like your old self; you look like one of those ninja dogs, your fur looks like that Yamanaka girl's hair. You don't even have your old powers anymore, Hell you can't even use your new powers. Your useless, your aren't even worth being called Kyuubi no Kitsune.)" Kyuubi said to his reflection.

"(You're worthless.)" He said striking the water with a paw.

Then from behind a voice says. "No you're not!"

Kyuubi turned to face none other then Naruto and Ash, who seemed to be breathing hard. "(Ha, what are you doing here kit, weren't you going to do that pokémon thing or whatever it's called.)" Kyuubi said while looking away.

"Ya' I am, but first I have to get my starter." Naruto then stepped up to Kyuubi. "That is, if he wants to come along and all?"

Caching what Naruto is saying, Kyuubi stares at him with anger "(And why would he want to go with you as your starter any way?)"

"Because, if I learned anything in my life, it's that no one likes to be alone."

"(But, why would you want me? I can't even us my powers!)"

"That doesn't matter!" Said Ash as he stepped up. "Kyuubi, the job of a pokémon trainer isn't to just have pokémon battle for just anything. The pokémon trainer is suppose to help them learn and grow if through training or through battle. The starter pokémon is just the first one to learn and grow."

"(That's all fine and dandy for you, but what about me?! I can't even use my powers!)"

"You're new to this world, and your body, you can't possibly expect to know everything about it. That why Naruto is asking you to be his starter, so that you can learn together."

"So what do you say? You going to join us, or are you going to stay here and mope for the rest of your life?" Said Naruto.

After mulling it over Kyuubi looks at Naruto and says"(fine I'll come along, but don't get the wrong idea, all I'm doing is coming along so I can master my powers no more.)"

"That's ok with me." Naruto said smiling.

"(Also, I stay outside of that blasted ball. It's darker in there then it was in the cell.)"

"Ok, you can stay out, but if you're too injured to whack, you are going in the ball. We are not carrying you, you got me fir ball?" Naruto finished with his face inches from Kyuubi's.

"(Fine enough with me. As long as you remember that no matter what we are not friends in any way. YOU got that kit?)" Kyuubi said taking that remaining space in a head butting contest with Naruto.

"Fine!!!" Naruto yelled while pushing his head off of Kyuubi's.

As they were exiting the forest the Kyuubi thought about what happened and says "(Hay kit, you're not going to tell the girls, or breath a word of what happened back there, right?)" As they walk out of the forest Kyuubi still hasn't got his answer from Naruto. "(KIT!!!!!)"

"Fine, fine, fine, I won't tell anyone." Naruto said sarcastically.

"(You too.)" Kyuubi said turning to Ash.

"Ok, ok." Ash said while waving his hands.

"Ok, what?" a voice said from behind Ash and Naruto.

"Ok, for not telling anyone that Kyuubi here is a big softy." Ash said turning to face none other then Sakura.

"(HAY)" Bellowed Kyuubi with a red tint to his face. Naruto and Ash started to laugh, which made him even redder with anger.

"Anyways, what took you so long Sakura-chan?" Naruto said while wiping a tear from his eye.

"Well someone had to wait for May." Sakura said turning to see if May had caught up yet.

"May?" Both Ash and Naruto said in unison while also looking where Sakura came from.

After a couple of minutes of waiting May jogs over the horizon, breathing hard and it seemed like she was completely out of energy.

"Hay everyone." May said while trying to catch her breath.

"May what are you doing here? I thought you were going on your own." Ash said putting his hand on her back.

After finally catching her breath May says. "I would have, but someone had to go and blow up my bike with his electricity."

"Chuuuuuu." Said Pikachu while hiding behind Ash head from embarrassment.

"Oh it's ok Pikachu, it just means that Ash owes me." She said petting Pikachu's head.

"Ok, so what do I have to do?"

"Oh nothing much. Just let me come along with you, Naruto and Sakura." May said, while she stopped petting Pikachu and gave Ash a smile.

"I'm ok with it. It's always better to go with friends then alone. But, I didn't know I was traveling with Naruto and Sakura?" He said looking at Naruto, Kyuubi and Sakura.

"Oh my I'm so sorry, we never asked. Please Ash; may Naruto and I travel with you until the one year is up?" Sakura said while bowing and forcing Naruto to bow as well.

"Of cource you can. We would love to have you come with us." Said Ash with a smile.

"(You humans and your kindness. You will never see me being kind.)" Kyuubi said with a sinister smirk.

"Oh, don't you start mister 'feel for me because I can't use my powers.'" Naruto said sarcastically before sticking his tong out. This pissed Kyuubi off royally. It pissed him off so much that, without even thinking, he opened his mouth and a stream of fire came pouring out of it. Naruto's upper body from his elbows to his head were singed, he even had a small fire on a strand of hair.

"Well, now you know one of you attacks, ha Kyuubi?" Ash said chuckling.

"Hurray for you." Naruto said with a dull sarcastic tone.

"Oh lighten up Naruto." Sakura said giggling, and then licked her pointer finger and thumb to put the fire out in Naruto's hair.

"So where to now?" Asked May.

"To the first gym of course, and to our first badges!!" Ash said pumping his arm in the air. He then started to run down the path to who knows where.

"Hey Ash, wait for us!" Yelled May as she Naruto, Sakura and Kyuubi started running after him down the road to the start of their adventures.

---------

To be continued

---------

Author Notes:

Well sorry for the delay, but work and especially school comes before this I'm afraid. But don't worry I will get more out. I also had a writer's block about half way in this so please excuse me.

Well it looks like Kyuubi will be going with them as Naruto's starter, But I'm still missing three for him and Sakura.

What will our heroes face on their journey to conquer the Hoenn League? What new wonders await them? Hell if I know.

---------

Preview

"Well now that that is settled, let's get you kids some new clothes for you journey."

"What, But I like my old clothes better!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to agree with Naruto on this on Miss. Maple."

"Oh nonsense, you must come a get some newer clothes. If not just for yourself, then for the fact that you're in a new world and have no spare clothing for your journey. Also, doesn't every girl like to go shopping for clothes even in your world?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay, I had some tech problems so wasn't able to get on my computer for entire week. And even before that I almost lost everything on my computer to a virus. So I say again, for hopefully the last time, sorry for the delay.

---------

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except maybe the plot, but that's it, honest.

_Thoughts_

"(Kyuubi)"

**Chapter4;** First Gym, Then Fashion!

"Hu, hu, hu, we-we're here." Ash said while leaning over, trying to catch his breath. He was standing atop a large hill which gave him a good look at the town just below. After finally caching his breath he looks over his shoulder at his friends who were either leaning over or sitting on the grass trying to desperately get their breath back.

"God, I feel like we were running for over a month." Sakura wheezed out.

"More like a month and a half." Said May right next to her.

"Oh, come on it wasn't that bad." Ash said while turning to them.

While still breathing heavily, May looks up at him and says "We ran through a forest and a town, which I reminded you that we could have stop at to get supplies and food . . . . And some needed rest from all that running." The last part she said softly to Sakura, which made her giggle.

"Oh, come on guys don't fight. Let's just be glad that we finally made it to…… where are again?" Naruto said while looking to May for help.

"I never said the town's name, but it's called Petalburg City." Said May, getting up so she could get a better look at the town.

"Cool. Does it have a gym?" Asked Naruto as he stood next to May and Ash and looked the city over for one.

"Yes, it does have a gym, but the more important thing that it has is its shopping malls." May said with stars in her eyes followed shortly by Sakura. They were already gossiping about fashion and other stuff.

"Riiiiight, well we're going to go to the gym first so we can get our badges, then we can get our supplies." Said Ash with Naruto right beside him, nodding his head.

They then started running down the hill, but when they got about half way down the girls yelled for them to wait right where they were. This surprised them and caused them to trip over their own feat and started to roll down the rest of the hill. They kept rolling until they hit the side of a house with their faces.

When the girls found them they helped them over to some park benches. After getting their bearings strait they asked in unison, well more like yelled, "WHY DID YOU STOP US?"

"So we could ask you why we have to go to the gym first." Said Sakura remembering what they were going to say.

"Yea, I would actually like to see my parents before we go to the gym." May said, while putting her hand on her hips.

After thinking for a bit Ash gets an idea and says "Well how about this? Naruto and I go to the gym first and when you girls are done with whatever you're going to do, we meet up at the gym for your turns. How's that sound to you?"

Looking at each other, Sakura and May nod and Sakura says "sounds good to us."

"Great. So May, you got any info on the gym leader here, since you live here and all." Naruto said while standing.

"Nothing much, except that he's brave, strong, handsome, and smart." May said while emphasizing each word with either flexing her mussels or acting like she just saw the cutest thing ever.

While somewhat embarrassed by what she was doing, Ash says "ha ha ha, well that's great and all May, but what kind of Pokémon does he use?"

After being snapped out of what she was doing, May puts her finger to her chin like she was thinking. "Well if I remember correctly, he uses normal tips."

"Thanks, that makes thing much easier." Ash said standing up and pumped his.

"Now don't go and get your hopes up, he's not a gym leader for nothing, and if I remember he has also never lost a single gym mach either." May said putting her hand back on her hips.

"Wow" Said Naruto while looking at May like she just did something amazing.

To make sure that nothing bad happens between May and Ash, Sakura starts pushing May in some random direction and says over her shoulder towards the boys "Well whatever happens I know you guys can handle it. We'll see you after we're done."

"(Well that was random.)" Kyuubi said sitting next to Naruto's leg. He smirked as Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when he did that.

With his hand on his hart, as if it would slow down how fast it was going he Naruto says "What the hell Kyuubi, You nearly scared me half to death. And where the hell have you been?"

"(I've been standing back and watching you two argue with your mates for some time.)" He said while turning to look at them.

"First we weren't arguing, and second they aren't our mates, there just friends." Naruto said with his face mere inches from Kyuubi's.

With a huff Kyuubi looks a way saying "(Fine, whatever. Can we just get to the stinking gym already? I want to show this gym leader that **I'm** the strongest ever.)" He then started walking down the road in some random direction.

"He really likes to get on your nerves?" Ash said while watching Kyuubi leave.

"Yea, I'm starting to think he does it just to see me get mad. I'm also thinking that he doesn't know where he's going!" Said Naruto loud enough so that Kyuubi could here. Which it did, making him stop right where he was.

"(Fine, if you're so smart then why don't you tell us were the gym is? If you can.)" Kyuubi said while walking back to them.

Naruto then started to scan his surrounding to see if he could spot the gym. But all he could see was some kids playing on the park equipment and some parents that were watching the kids and talking. He also saw some kids around his age feeding their Pokémon, but paid them no heed. He started to sweat and sweat hard as he had no idea what to do.

Kyuubi started laughing his ass off at Naruto, who was now mad as ever at Kyuubi.

"SHUT-UP!!!" Naruto yelled at the laughing fox.

"Come on guys let's just go ask those trainers over there and see if they've been at the gym or know where it is." Ash then walked over to the other trainers and asked were the gym was.

---------

Later at the Gym

---------

"Hhheeellllooo, is anyone home?" Ash said while walking in to the battle area of the gym.

"Maybe they're out to lunch or something?" Naruto said while coming up on Ash's side.

A small boy then came up behind them with a book in his hand saying "Could you please keep it down? I'm right in the middle of a video of the silver conference."

"Oh sorry kid; it's just that my friend and I are here to challenge this gym's gym leader."

"Wow its really you!" The small boy said pointing at Ash.

While being startled Ash says "That's right, but how do you know me?"

"You were in the Johto league silver conference." The boy said, getting even more exited. "You lost in the second round." After that Ash's and Pikachu's confidence crashed right through the floor. "That's right, your name, wait don't tell me, your name. It's Al." Witch made Ash even more down hearted. "And that's your Pikachu." The boy then started to hug and squeeze Pikachu. "Hi Pikachu my name is Max."

_(This kid is really getting on my last nerve.)_/_This kid is really getting on my last nerve_. Both Kyuubi and Naruto thought as they watched everything conspire before them. While losing his temper as always Naruto yells "Could you stop that, and tell us were the gym leader is?!!"

The kid named Max let go of Pikachu and stood up while pushing his gasses up. "Why you are looking at him."

"What!? You can't be the gym leader, you're too young." Said Ash out if his depressed state.

"Oh, but I am." Max said with even more of a cocky attitude.

"No you're not, you're too young."

"Yes I am." Max said losing his cocky attitude and getting upset.

"No. You're. Not." Both of their faces were getting closer.

"Yes. I. Am." They were basically pushing each other with their foreheads.

Before Ash could continue, a voice from the closest window to them said "What going on in here?"

Looking to the window Ash sees neon other then May standing next to an older woman. "May?"

---------

Later.

---------

Ash, May, Max and two older people were sitting on some benches in the very corner of the gym with May next to the two older gests. Naruto and Sakura were sitting on the floor with Kyuubi in-between them.

"Ash, Naruto, these are my parents." May said while gesturing towards the older two.

"Pleased to meat you, I'm Norman, Norman Maple." Said the man.

"And I'm Caroline." The woman said with smile.

Then turning to Max She says "And this is my little brother."

"Yea, we met." Naruto and Ash silently said so that no one could hear.

"You see my dad is the real leader of the Petalburg gym." Max excitedly said while looking to his father.

"Wait so that means the Petalburg gym is where you come from May?" Ash and Naruto said at the same time with blank faces.

"Why, ah, yea. Hahahahaha." May said in an embarrassed like tone while rubbing the back of her head.

"We really appreciate you bringing May all the way home." Mays mother said

"Speaking of that, May, what happened to your bike." Her father said remembering that he did didn't see it when she got back.

Turning to her parents May says "Oh well, you see dad, Ash's Pikachu was being captured while it was sick. While it was being sucked of all it power. Which it had too much of, that was making it sick. It got better and started releasing more than the robot could take and some of the excess electricity hit my bike and toasted it."

"Sorry May." Ash said while lowering his head to look at the floor instead of May or her parents, even Pikachu said it was sorry in its own way.

"Oh, its alright Ash, as long as all of you are ok. A bike can always be replaced. Besides, it's better exercise if you walk then bike." Caroline said with a reassuring smile, raising Ash's spirit.

"So sis, what Pokémon did you chose?" Said Max, eager to see what May decided to take as a starter.

"Ok. Torchic, come-on out." In a flash of the tiny chick Pokémon appeared at her feet.

While getting off the bench to see up close Max says "Oh man, Torchic? Why'd you choose such a week starter? If were me, I would have gone with Treecko." Torchic was very upset with what Max said about it so it did the only thing it knew to do. It started pecking Max all over.

Turning from what's happening to Max, Carline asks Sakura what Pokémon she chose. "Oh, I chose Mudkip." She then stood and took Mudkip's Pokéball out of her fanny pack and released it.

"Well there both great choices, and look very healthy." Then out of nowhere everyone started hearing growling noises. "It sounds like someone is hungry, so how about we go and get something to eat."

"Wait, what about our battle?" Naruto said remembering why they were there in the first place.

"Alright, it's a three on three with the trainer being able to change Pokémon during battle." Norman said standing up.

"WAIT, what, I don't have three Pokémon, All I have is Kyuubi!!" Naruto said franticly jumping all over.

Stopping Naruto's jumping by putting his hand on his shoulder, Norman says "It alright, you can just challenge me again when you have more Pokémon."

Then out of nowhere laughter erupted all-around them. When the laughter stopped, what sounded like a woman's voice says "To bad you're never going to get the chance."

"Because we're going to take all your Pokémon." A male voice finished for her. Then suddenly a large hole was blown into a nearby wall.

When the smoke cleared two people, a man and a woman, and what looked to be a cat on it hind legs were standing on top of three rocks with their backs to everyone.

"You better prepare for trouble, from the hole in the wall." Said the woman.

"And make it double, you're in for a brawl." The man said.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie." The woman, named Jessie, said while turning to face everyone.

"James." The man, James, said also turning said

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light,

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right." The cat, Meowth said.

"Wobbuffet." A blue blob like thing said appearing out of nowhere.

"TEAM ROCKET!!!!" Ash and May said in unison while pointing at team rocket.

"Team rocket? Who are they?" Naruto said turning to Ash since he and May seems to know them more than anybody.

"They're the bad guys." Said Ash while Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and getting ready to fight.

"Yea, we're bad guys, we're bad guys who are going to steal your Pokémon. Go Arbok!" Jessie said releasing a giant snake Pokémon.

James also threw out his Pokémon saying "Go Weezing, Smog attack!" Weezing then started releasing very dark green smog engulfing everyone but Team Rocket. Team rocket, without thinking, jumped in to the smoke.

Not knowing where they're coming from, Ash yells, while pointing in some random direction, "Not so fast Team Rocket, Pikachu thunderbolt!" Pikachu then released a stream of electricity effectually hitting someone. But as the smog cleared Ash and Pikachu find that they accidentally hit Max instead of Team rocket. "Sorry Max, is everyone ok?"

"Yea, we're fine and so is Kyuubi." Naruto said helping Sakura to her feet with Kyuubi standing next to them.

"We're fine as well." Norman said next to his wife with his hand around her waist in a supporting way.

May and Sakura were franticly looking around the room for something. "Where's Torchic/Mudkip?" Everyone then ran to the hole to see Team rocket Flying a way on their balloon, and they were caring sacks over their shoulders that looked to be full. As they passed over the horizon of trees, May and Sakura fell to their hands and knees. "They've taken them."

Kneeling Next to May and putting his hand on her shoulder Ash says, "Don't worry May I'll get Torchic back to you. I promise." Pikachu even gave in its own two cents.

Doing the same thing with Sakura, Naruto says, "Same with you Sakura-Chan, I'll get Mudkip back for you." Both girls looked at their respected friend and thanked them. Turning to May's family he adds, "You guys better stay here, they could come back for more." He and Ash then start running towards the direction were they last saw Team Rocket go.

May and Sakura looked at each other, and with a nod they start following the boys.

---------

Later.

---------

After combing most of the forest, Ash and Friends find Team Rocket's balloon in a small open place in the forest. Hiding behind some bushes they see that Team Rocket's camp was completely deserted. Except for Mudkip and Torchic, they were trapped inside cages next to the balloon. "Great you found them." A feminist voice said from behind Ash and friends.

"AHAHAHAH!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!" Naruto Yelled turning to see none other then May's Parents. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were worried about you four, since you were gone for so long, we decided to come and help you look." Said Caroline smiling. While Looking for her daughter to say hi she notices that her son is gone as well as her daughter. Looking to the balloon she sees them running to it. "May dear, wait for us!"

This caught Ash's attention, turning he yells "WHAT, May Max wait there could be a..." He never got to finish as they fell into a hidden hole. "…Trap."

"May, Max!?" Norman and Caroline said while running out to help them.

"No wait there could be a…" he wasn't able to stop them as well before they too fell in another hole. "…Second one…. Naruto, you and I are going help May and her family out of those holes. Sakura you go get Torchic and Mudkip out of those cages." And with a nod from both of them Ash and Naruto run out to help May's Family.

While they were doing that Sakura ran up to cages to free the Pokémon, but when she got up to the Pokémon some random slug came out and hit her, forcing her back a couple of feet away from the Pokémon. Looking up she sees team rocket standing in their balloon laughing. "Give us back our Pokémon." She said standing up.

Jumping from their balloon Jessie says "We would gladly give you your Pokémon, but you have to give us that Nine-tales and Pikachu first."

After getting the last family member out Naruto and Ash yell in unison "I'll never give you Pikachu/Kyuubi!" Pikachu and Kyuubi emphasize what their trainers say by ether giving off sparks from his cheeks or letting smoke come out it mouth while growling.

"Fine, we'll just take them by force, Go Arbok!" Jessie said as she threw Arbok's Pokéball. After coming out, Arbok eminently dues a tackle attack on Pikachu. As all this was going on, Max snuck around team rocket and takes Torchic and Mudkip to May and Sakura.

Letting them out May and Sakura eminently engulf their Pokémon into powerful hugs, squishing the Pokémon's faces in to their chests. "Oh Torchic/Mudkip I was so worried about you."

After seeing Pikachu taking another hit from Arbok, Naruto really gets pissed. "All right that's it, Kyuubi use flamethrower!" He said pointing at Arbok. Kyuubi unleashed a powerful stream of fire hitting Arbok and Weezing blasting them into their trainers, which knocked them all back into their balloon.

Taking the advantage Naruto gave him Ash says "Now Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Then a stream of electricity shot from Pikachu successfully hitting and causing their balloon to blow up; sending team rocket far, far away.

"Why couldn't we grab Pikachu and that Nine-tales instead of those puny Mudkip and Torchic?!" Jessie said flying though the air.

"I'll be happy with whatever we get!" said James right next to her.

"Well I'd be happy if we'd get a life" added Meowth.

As they started to get out of ear shot, they say their ever known defeat motto "It looks like team rockets' blasting off again!!!" Finally disappearing far beyond the horizon with a twinkle.

"Well now that is settled, let's get you kids some new clothes for your journey." Carline said to Naruto and Sakura after noticing how dirty their clothing was.

"What, but I like my old clothes better!" Naruto said as he pulled on his jacket successfully tearing more into the hole Kyuubi left.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to agree with Naruto on this on Miss. Maple." Sakura said standing next to Naruto.

Stepping behind them, Caroline starts pushing them towards town saying "Oh nonsense, you must come a get some newer clothes. If not just for yourself, then for the fact that you're in a new world and have no spare clothing for your journey. Also, doesn't every girl like to go shopping for clothes even in your world?"

Noticing the look from Naruto about the new world thing, sighing Sakura says "May sort-a, told her parents about us when she introduced me to them."

---------

Later at a nearby mall

---------

Everyone was waiting for Sakura to come out of the women's changing room as she was taking her time to get dressed, especially after all the cloths Caroline and May got for her. Naruto was already in his new outfit leaning against a nearby wall with Kyuubi next to him. He had on long dark blue jeans with white tenacious. He had a black T-shirt on under a dark orange and blue sleeveless vest which he left open. The black shirt also had a red swirl in the middle. He also had on a pair of fingerless gloves that were dark orange.

Ash was sitting in a chair next to Naruto opposite of Kyuubi with Norman to his left and Pikachu on his lap. Max was sent home after Naruto and Ash hastily convinced Norman and Caroline that it would be to dangerous for him to come along with them, after overhearing them discuss it on the way to the mall. Caroline and May were standing next to the changing room door on opposite sides of it with piles of close in their hands. "I think I found what I'm going to wear." Sakura said from the other side of the changing room door.

_FINALLY!!!_ Everyone thought at the same time. Well everyone but May and Caroline, who were just eager to see what she had on. Stepping out of the changing room, Sakura shows off her new outfit. Her new outfit consisted of black short jeans that only went to just above her knees and the trim was pink. A light red T-shirt with a V neck and was white on the trim. The shirt was also short enough to show off her belly button and had a white circle at her belly; normal white shoes. Finally she had an emerald bracelet and two emerald necklaces. "So, what do you think?"

Standing Ash says "You look great Sakura." Turning to Naruto for his input, he finds him with a dazed look on his face and some blood leaking from his nose. While chuckling he continues "And I think Naruto thinks so too."

"All you need now is some new backpacks and you will be all set." Caroline said as she turned to look at back packs for them.

"Doesn't she know that we already grabbed some backpacks?" Sakura said picking up her and Naruto's backpack. They were both yellow and had red or blue trim on some of the pouches. The only difference was that Sakura's is more round and free shaped while Naruto's is more square.

With an embarrassed sweat drop, May replies "Ya, well, she just wants to make sure of everything."

Drawing attention to himself with a cough, Norman says "you will probably want to go to the nearest gym, which is in Rustburo City, and don't worry if you don't know where it is, I took the liberty to put in Sakura's and May's bags Pokémon navigators that will help you on your way around and I also put in everyone's bags badge holders." Stepping up to May he adds "May, take care of yourself and if you ever need anything just call."

"Thanks dad." May said hugging her father for a very touching moment.

"I found some." May's mom said appearing out of nowhere, basically ruining the moment.

---------

To be continued

---------

Author Notes:

Well here you go; we got to meet May's parents and team rocket. I'm sorry that the battle wasn't very exciting and all, and that some of the parts seemed to be rushed, that's because they **were.** But don't worry I will get more out. Team Rocket will show up but don't expect them in every one of them. I still would like to know what you would think Sakura and Naruto's Pokémon should be still and what you think of the story in general so please comment, and no flames.

What will happen next, will Naruto and Sakura go home, will May and Sakura ever tell the boys that they don't want to be trainers, will the Pokémon ever get speaking lines, will this story ever get started, I don't know but you will have to wait and see.


	5. SORRY!

SORRY…

Different Dimension Trainers will be a little bit longer then I intended it to be. I very much intended it to be out by now and have another chapter about half way but unfortunately I only have about half done for this chapter.

I am very sorry about the delay and I will try my very hardest to get the next chapter out as sewn as possible. I will also have three other stories out as well. But I probably won't have anything out for at least two to three weeks.

It because of college and work and my Bata reader also doesn't have much time herself ether. So I'm sorry for not getting anything out by now and I sorry for the extended duly and I hope you can understand.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except maybe the plot, but that's it, honest.

_Thoughts_

(**Pokédex**)

"(Kyuubi)"

**Chapter5:**

Cote in a between a Wingull and a hared place.

---------

(A castle some were between dimensions.)

"Brother I cannot condone this any further." Said Dialga as he followed his brother down an empty hallway. It was only filed with pictures of strange beings of every shape and size, probably beings from other dimensions. The walls and floor and even the ceiling looked to be glass in some way. Everything looked as if it was floating in space.

With a sigh Palkia turned around and gave his brother a board yet tired look. He always hated when his brother got this way. It was always 'brother you can't this' and "brother that's not right' or 'brother there living being too'. It just really bugged him.

"What is it now brother, I'm busy?"

"I want you to stop with your petty games this instant."

"What are you rambling on about now?"

"What I'm 'rambling' on about is that stupid experiment you're doing with those two humans! It is immoral and in-just to do this to them. Especially what you're doing to their homes."

"Oh! Right! Those two. What are you so uptight about? It's not like they're two **important** dimensions. Which reminds me, did you do what I asked you to do brother?"

"Yes, I stopped the flow of time in that dimensions. It doesn't matter though in the big picture; those two dimensions are going to be wiped out any ways."

"Exactly! Now you're getting it. Well brother now that you're getting it I've got to go. I have some other things to attend to, so by."

With that Palkia turned back around and started heading to his previous destination he was already heading. He was only able to though take about five steps before a blast of some kind went right past his head stopping him in his tracks.

"That not what I meant and you know it! You are killing off two dimensions of innocent people just so you can have a world of your own! And not only that but you are leading two small girls around just for your own amusement! When is it going to end brother, huh? When the caretaker of their world finds out, or is it when father does?"

He got him. He finally got his brother trapped. Dialga knew that he had won. Both he and his brother know that even with their combined strength, they would never stand up to their father. Even if he somehow got past their father he still would have to face a deity equal to their father's strength. Just as he was about to gloat about it, something stopped him. A noise, but just not any noise, it was laughter.

And it was coming from his brother.

"Ahahahahahaha! That's rich! Ahahahaha! Ya, you-you go and do that. Go and tell him that his acting so good that it even convinced you! Ahahaha…."

"What do you mean brother?"

"I-I mean that it was all an act, all a ruse. He was in on it from the very beginning. Didn't you wonder why he didn't just take them back to their old dimension? Or that he didn't even give them the truth? Aw, this is great."

"But what about their world's deity? Wouldn't he eventually find that two people from one of his dimensions have gone missing?"

"He knows as well brother. Now leave. I have thing that need my attention and you are bugging me."

"NO, I will not leave! What you are doing is in-humane!"

"Good thing **we're** not. Besides, didn't you do something like this when we were younger, with that red haired girl."

And with that Palkia left with his brother standing there shocked and surprised. Surprised that his own brother would bring her up so willingly, so shamelessly. He knew bringing her up would strike a nerve in his brother but he did anyways. He didn't care; as long as his brother's mouth was shut he didn't care.

All Dialga did was stare, stare at his brother's retreating form as he walked off into the depths of the castle, to do only their father knows what. Now alone, he pulls out a small photo to look at. It was of a girl in her mid teens, her hair was long as she was tall. She wore a sleeve-less dress that was dark orange had on a white tee shirt underneath. She also had on two belts that crossed in front and back where her Pokéballs and a small bag were, and commando boots that went all the way to her knees. She seemed to be smiling at the camera, with a great big toothy smile. A water droplet landed on the photo but missed the girl on it.

"Kushina." Whispered Dialga at the photo, while tears slowly slid along his face.

Around the corner a small figure was floating with its back to the wall, and a very evil grin plastered on it face.

(In the Petalburg gym)

Naruto was standing in an open field of flowers of every shape and size, but he was not alone as Sakura was there with him. Sakura was leaning against Naruto's chest as he had his arms wrapped around her waist. She was looking down on some flowers in her hands that seem to have been plucked by Naruto.

"Naruto-kun their lovely." She said as she turned slightly to see him behind her. He was taller than her so he had to lower his head to look her in the eyes while she looked up to him.

"Not as lovely as you Sakura-chan."

Naruto stared inching his face ever so slightly towards Sakura's as she did the same.

"Naruto."

"Sakura."

Their lips where nearly touching when Sakura all of a sudden sprang back away from Naruto with a very peeved look to her.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura?"

Naruto was surprised and confused with what Sakura was saying but all came clear when she yelled again

"Naruto wake up!"

With a start Naruto sat straight up only to hit his head on the bottom of the bunk his was under. Looking around Naruto sees that he wasn't in a field of flowers but in what he guessed was a guest room. As his memories of yesterday came flooding back to him a voice from the other side of the door started to yell at him.

"It's almost nine-thirty and everyone has already eaten without you! I'm going out with Miss. Maple to get what we need for the trip so I'll be gone for most of the day! What evens left of breakfast is on the table in the kitchen, and no they are all out of ramen! I'll be back later!"

Kicking his legs out so that he was sitting on the side of the bed Naruto starts completely remember what has happened to him and Sakura. _That's right we're in the Pokémon world now. I wonder if anyone noticed that we're gone yet?_ As Naruto started to remember his home dimension he was reminded of what Sakura asked him when they just got back from getting new clothes with Ash and the Maples.

**(Flash back)**

As Naruto was just about to step in to the guest bedroom and go to bed for the night Sakura came up the stairs and spotted him.

"Wait Naruto, I need to talk to you about something."

"What's up Sakura-Chan?"

"Naruto why didn't you know who Team Rocket were when they appeared?"

"What do you mean Sakura-Chan?"

She was about to say why when she started to hear what sounded like either Ash or May coming up from downstairs. Wanting to keep this between her and Naruto for the time being she decided that it wasn't the best time for this conversation to continue. Walking over to the door leading to May's room, where the girls were going to stay for the night, she puts her hand on the knob and turns to look at Naruto again.

"We'll talk about it later."

**(Flash black end)**

_I wonder what she was getting at last night… Unless she- nay she couldn't possibly know about that. I mean she's Sakura-Chan; she's the smartest person from our class. She would never play-_ His thoughts interrupted as a nock came from the door to the room. Opening the door he finds May standing there with a tray that had a plate of pancake stacked as high as the glass of milk next to it and a bottle of syrup next to that.

"Good morning Naruto I brought you breakfast."

"Thanks May. You can leave it on the bed."

"Ok."

Placing the tray on the bed May turns to leave but stops. Right there in front of her is Naruto trying to put a new shirt on. For some reason it just seemed that the entire world was frozen. She just couldn't stop staring at his well toned chest and abs that showed very little baby fat or in fact any fat at all. They seemed so hard and well formed that for some reason she wanted to run her hand on them just to feel how hard they were.

Shaking her head of those thoughts, May quickly leaves the room shutting the door behind her quite hard. Leaning against the door she slowly places her hand on her heart hoping it would stop its quick pace. Also if anyone were to see her face right now they could have sworn it was a tomato, by how red it was.

_W-w-what is this feeling? It feels like my head is spinning. I don't understand._ While shaking her head, she practically runs downstairs trying to get the images of Naruto out of her head.

(Back with Naruto)

_I wonder what that was all about. All I had was my shirt off and she runs off like I was only in my boxers. Weird._ Shrugging it off, Naruto finished getting dressed and eating breakfast then ran downstairs. Stopping in the kitchen Naruto finds Ash looking over a Pokénavi while May was next to him looking down as to hide her face for some reason.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Oh, hey Naruto. I was just checking to see what the best way to take would be to get to the next town."

"Great… Hey May, you ok?"

May nearly jumped out of her skin when he said her name. Looking at Naruto she tries to say something but the image of him shirtless was still raw in her head and looking at his only made it worse. Quickly shaking her head she replies.

"Yea Naruto I'm fine. I'm just still waking up."

"Ok…… Hey, do you guys know where Kyuubi is?"

"He's out back play with Pikachu and the other Pokémon."

"Thanks!"

Running out back Naruto was greeted with a sight that he never thought that he would ever see in his entire life. Right there in the back yard was the Kyuubi no Kittson sitting right in the middle of the yard. That wasn't the surprising thing; no it was the fact that the other smaller Pokémon took it upon themselves to use his tails as playground equipment. Torchic was swinging on one of the outer tails. Mudkip was using another tail to jump rope. Pikachu was helping Mudkip with the jump rope.

Being the respectable person that he is, Naruto took what he was seeing and acted in a dignified and meaningful manner like he always does.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!"

He was hunched over holding his stomach and laughing his ass off.

Kyuubi was a little upset with the way Naruto was acting.

"(OH LAUGH IT UP KIT, BECAUSE AS SOON AS I GET FREE YOU ARE DEAD!!!)"

"Ok, ok, ok, sorry. It's just too funny!"

"(Geeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr…...)"

"OK, ok, **sorry**…… Sorry guys, but you're going to have to get off Kyuubi. I need him so we can go training."

With a couple of complaints, they reluctantly get off of the Kyuubi's tails. Practically ripping his tails out of their range, Kyuubi walks over to Naruto and gives him a very evil look.

"Oh don't give me that. I could have just left you there with them and gone off on my own, and you know it."

"(Whatever kit. Can we just get going?)"

(Three hours later)

"We're home!!"

Sakura and Caroline Had just walked in the door with their arms filled with bags of groceries and others miscellaneous items that they purchased. After setting their bags down, they start unloading them at lightning speed. When they finished the entire kitchen table was covered with stuff.

"There, all done."

Sakura started looking around the room and noticed that there wasn't anyone in there except for them. Thinking back there wasn't anyone in the living-room either.

"That's strange. Where is everyone?"

Just then Ash, May and her father and brother came walking into the kitchen. May looked a little more up and energetic then she did this morning and her brother looks like he just went through an obstacle course.

"Oh, there you are. We just got back from shopping for supplies."

"You should have seen it. They were having a quarter off everything sale and practically everyone was there."

"Well Ash and Dad were showing me how to battle with Torchic."

"Which ended with me either being pecked to death or torched alive."

"That's great dear, why don't you help me put the family's groceries away."

Taking notice, Sakura saw that a certain blond haired ninja turned Pokémon trainer was missing. In further inspection she noticed that said blonde's Pokémon was missing in action as well.

"Hey, do you guys know where Naruto and Kyuubi are?"

"They went out about three hours ago to train."

Hearing this Max intently jumped into conversation trying desperately to get out of putting the groceries away.

"But, isn't Naruto and Sakura from another dimension, one that doesn't have any Pokémon in it. Why did he leave?"

Sakura wanted to correct him, oh she did, but **if** she did she would be basically asking for them to question her about it and she didn't want to explain herself to them until she gets all her questions answered first. Also something in the back of her mind was telling her, no more like demanding her to stay away from anyone but May.

"Well whatever his reason is, it's his. But now someone needs to go out and find him. I just finished putting everything away and I'm just about to start lunch. May dear, could you and your friends go out and find him."

"Ok mom, But it's going to be a while before we find him."

Her father looked outside the window to see what the weather was like.

"Well from what I can gather from the temperature and how clear it is outside. Including what your mother said about how busy the market is. I would guess that he is either at the market or he is heading to the beach."

Everyone just stopped and starred at him as he sat back down in the chair he was sitting in since they walked in from the garden. There was an acquired silence that seemed to loom over everyone as they continued to stare at him with both surprise and amazement. Max, who was the least surprised then the rest, asked him what would make him say that.

"Well from what I know of Pokémon biology, most will be either out in the woods trying to find something to eat since it's around that time of day. Or they would be hidden in very dark areas, trying to get out of the heat wave that seems to have come out of nowhere. Also from what Caroline said about the market being crowded, there is a possibility that they would be looking for people there to battle. Lastly since the sun is out, which is probably casing the heat wave, there has to be a good number of people out taking advantage of it along with the Wingull in the area."

"Wow, thanks dad. I guess that we'll try the beach then. We'll be back."

(Mean while near the out skirts of town.)

"(Do you know where you're going kit, because it feels like you're just leading us around town aimlessly?)"

"It's weird; I could have sworn that there would have been some Pokémon just hanging out in the alleys and in the park. We didn't even find anyone to battle. All we saw so far has been people that have Pokémon for pets not to train."

Naruto and Kyuubi have been waking for hours now looking high and low for any sign of any kind of wild Pokémon to battle or even a trainer to challenge and have yet to find one. They had just about searched the town high and low for one but still nothing. They even tried the Pokémon center to see if any trainers were there to battle or to give them some tips but still nothing. The Nurse Joy that was supposed to be working there wasn't even there. She was on brake, out visiting one her family members that was two towns over.

"(Well now what kit?)"

Just then something swooped down and landed right on top of Naruto's head. While dogging Naruto as he swatted it, it took his head band and flew off towards the beach. Naruto and Kyuubi chased it all the way to its nest that was on a log on the closest end of the beach to the city.

"(What the hell is that thing; I've never seen anything like it before.)"

Taking out his Pokédex, Naruto pointed it at the strange animal and got his answer.

**(Wingull, the seagull Pokémon. Wingull rides updrafts rising from the sea by extending its long and narrow wings to glide. This Pokémon's long beak is useful for caching prey. Wingull have a habit of carrying prey and valuables in their beak and hiding them in all sorts of locations.)**

"Wingull huh? It must be a Pokémon that in this demotion that's not in the game. Well whatever it is, it took my headband and I'm going to get it back! Ready Kyuubi?...... Kyuubi!!"

"(What? This has nothing to do with me kite-)"

Before he could say anything else a steam of water shot out of nowhere and hit Kyuubi right in the face soaking him. The stream came from the Wingall and it was laughing like it just saw the funniest thing in the world.

"(THAT'S IT!! I'm taking that birdbrain down!)"

He then charges at the Wingull, fully intending to rip the Wingall to shreds. But just as Kyuubi was about to reach it, he was blasted with another stream of water, pushing him back. He slowly got up as the blast this time was stronger and more power behind it. But what confused him the most was that he was not only hurt by a simple blast of water but he was certain that the winged fox toy was right in front of him, how did it get to his left without him seeing it?

"Wow, that's a fast Pokémon. I got to have it now!"

Naruto then reached for his belt, were he kept his Pokéballs, with full intent to capture that Wingull, knowing full well that he had to battle it first and weaken it to be able to capture it. But just as he touched the first ball on his belt he heard what sounded like the Kyuubi asking something.

"What'd you say Kyuubi?"

"(I asked for you help kit. You and I both know that neither one of us can beat or capture that bird without the others help.)"

"Am I hearing this right, is the oh so great Kyuubi asking for help from little old Naruto?"

"(Gurrrrrrrr, Shut-it kit! It just so I can beat this thing, that it, so are you with me or not?!)"

"Shish, Don't get your tails in a knot, I'm with you. Now, let's get wild."

Feeling that all this is boring, the Wingull pulls back and releases another stream of water at Kyuubi hoping to soak it and even better yet make it run away. But to the Wingull's dismay the human that was with the Nine-tales saw it coming and ordered it to side step. Getting upset the Wingall fired stream after stream of water gun at the nine-tales and it kept dodging it and dodging it. Every shot the Wingull would shoot, the nine-tales would just jump to the side and dodge it. The Wingull was also getting more angrier with every shot.

Naruto could see this and was about to capitalize on it, but was too late as one of the shots hit Kyuubi's left shoulder and could see that it may have only done a little damage, it still made contact. Now was the time to go on the offensive before anymore water guns hit.

"All right Kyuubi dodge and then use flamethrower!"

Kyuubi instead of the normal jump side to side, ran forwarded under the water gun. As soon as he was sure that the last attack misted, fire started seeping out of his mouth like it was overflowing and wanted out. He then looked up and opened his mouth, letting out his own stream but of fire. It came out with such speed and force that the Wingull had no time to even think of what to do as it hit it full on in the chest.

Naruto knew full well that it would take more than that to take down the Wingull expectedly since water attribute Pokémon are strong against fire attribute. What He didn't expect though was that even before the real battle started his friends were there watching it unfold.

"Alright Kyuubi, another flamethrower should take care of that Wingull and win the battle!"

Still recovering from the first blast, the Wingull didn't even see the second one coming expectedly when it came from right in front of him. It was blasted back right into the old decrypted tree that it was the Wingull's home. With the help of the impact and force of the blast the Wingull was knocked senseless and landed belly down on the ground.

"Great job Kyuubi! Now to catch it."

Grabbing the ball that he first intended to use before the battle he enlarged it by pressing the center button and pitched the ball as if was a baseball being tossed from the pitcher. It struck the Wingull right in the forehead bouncing off it and opening, and as it opened the Wingull was engulfed with a red light that shrank and pulled the Wingull into the Pokéball. After closing, it started swaying back and forth while the center button started flashing red. After swaying only three times, the center button stopped flashing and it made a sound like it was locking.

Knowing full well what it meant, Naruto ran up to the Pokéball and snatched it right up like it was the last of its kind or something. Taking full opportunity of this moment, Naruto struck pose for Kyuubi with the ball in his right hand stretched out and his left arm pulled in like he was about to punch somebody in the gut with it. He also had his legs spread out and his eyes closed.

"Alright I captured my very first Pokémon!"

Opening his eyes he sees for the first time that his friends were standing not even fifteen feet away. And the look that Sakura was giving him also told him that he had some explain to do.

To be continued…

---------

Author's notes;

Well here you go the latest chapter of DDT (Different Dimension Trainers). Now some of you are asking about this or that and I don't blame you, but do not fret, after months or so of working and school, I finally have the entire plot laid out so don't worry everything will be explained.

I also will be working on my other story and don't plan on having any others added, I don't think I would be able to keep up, but I do intend to update more frequently but that as well will be iffy because of work and school, so don't count me out but don't expect anything soon.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!


	7. sorry again

**I am sorry but I will not be updating any of my stores ever again. **

**I just have no interest or motivation in continuing. **


End file.
